Amor en Rojo
by findulias
Summary: Como se describe la felicidad si no hay un comparativo como el dolor? Como describes el negro sin la existencia del blanco?. Esto me lleva a pensar que la felicidad depende de la existencia del dolor como el blanco del negro como la riqueza y la pobreza.


Libre

_Yo puedo hacerlo_

Pensaba Sakuno al borde de un colapso mientras caminaba por las oscuras calles de Nueva York. Era un noche de invierno pero no caía nieve y la luna brillaba intensamente en el cielo iluminando tenuemente el callejón por donde ella caminaba pero esto no la reconfortaba , no había manera de sentirse tranquila sabiendo lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

Con los puños bien cerrados y la cabeza bien en alto se acerco a una puerta negra al final del callejón y llamo con los nudillos. Apenas había regresado la mano a su posición cuándo una puertecilla a la altura de sus ojos se abrió bruscamente.

-quien es?-pregunto una voz grave y rasposa.

-Riousaki-respondió con aplomo.

La puertecilla volvió a cerrarse precipitadamente y con un chasquido la puerta se abrió dejando ver una estancia tenuemente iluminada y unas escaleras forradas con terciopelo rojo, tenía aspecto de un bar de mala muerte.

-adelante-dijo un hombre corpulento y de aspecto feroz que vestía un traje que parecía venirle muy pequeño para su enorme cuerpo.

Sakuno paso de largo y subió por las escaleras rápidamente. Llego a un pasillo largo que iba en línea recta su destino era la puerta del fondo que era custodiada por dos hombres aun mas grandes que el que le había abierto la puerta.

Inspiro hondo por la nariz y siguió con su camino. Las paredes estaban tapizadas de fotografías donde se mostraban hombres y mujeres incluso niños siendo torturados de manera cruel. A Sakuno se le erizo el vello de la nuca pero de obligo a seguir andando sin dar importancia a lo que veía después de todo ella misma había usado esos métodos hacía ya mucho tiempo cuándo era joven y tonta…

Ahora que ya habían pasado 20 años se daba cuenta que no era la misma al menos no por dentro por que su belleza una permanecía intacta como cuando tenía 16 años excepto por unas casi imperceptibles arrugas a los lados de los ojos causadas por el cansancio y constante desgaste. Pero ella ya no era la misma era mas serena, madura y responsable y sobre todas las cosas conciente de que todo puede cambiar de un minuto a otro que la felicidad no es eterna…

-espere-dijo uno de los hombres que vigilaban la puerta-necesito revisarla.

-ni lo pienses animal no voy a permitir que me toques-replico Sakuno fríamente.

-no era un pregunta preciosa-se burlo el otro hombre acercándose a Sakuno. El hombre era mucho más alto que Sakuno y por supuesta mucho mas fuerte pero esta no se

intimido ni un segundo al contrario se irguió a todo lo alta que era.

Lo miro retadoramente, no había dejado que uno de esos…gorilas mal formados la tocase en mucho tiempo y este no iba a ser la excepción.

-bueno si te pones así de difícil tendré que hacerlo por la fuerza-dijo uno de ellos torciendo sus labios en un sonrisa que podría ser considerada degenerada.

-mi querida Sakuno tan cordial como siempre-dijo un voz grave y seductora ha espaldas de Sakuno. Esta giro rápidamente aunque no era necesario por que ella sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, era Jasón Fallon. Con una seña con la cabeza Jasón les indico a los dos hombres que se retiraran

-valla-musito Sakuno. Jasón no era lo que solía ser en antaño: múltiples cicatrices se extendían por todo su rostro que anteriormente había sido bello , su cabello que solía ser negro estaba plagado de canas y lo que mas le sorprendió de todo era que si pierna derecha había sido remplazada por una prótesis.

-se lo que estas pensando-dijo con una media sonrisa-el esplendor de mi juventud se agota pero tu-miro de arriba abajo a Sakuno-pareces no envejecer en lo absoluto.

-no te dejes engañar por mi apariencia-le advirtió sonriendo también.

-lo se-su sonrisa desapareció y titubeo-tus ojos…son mas…sabios-le costaba trabajo decir estas palabras por que no solía ser una persona que se expresara bien de nadie que no fuera el.

-te has ablandado con la edad-se burlo Sakuno en un intento por cambiar la dirección de la conversación.

-bueno yo también he cambiado ya no tengo 25 años…

-te equivocas-lo corto Sakuno-tu aspecto talvez cambien pero tu nunca vas a dejar de ser ese ser despreciable que conocí hace tanto.

-me gustaría decir lo mismo de ti…pero sería una mentira-sonrió amargamente-a que has venido? Estoy seguro que no viajaste desde Japón solo para ver como progresaba tu inversión-dijo esto último con sarcasmo.

-no, no ha sido por eso-respondió mirándolo con desprecio-vine a pagar mi deuda para al fin ser libre.-su semblante se había vuelto serios

-aaa ya veo-respondió Jasón lentamente-pero que te hace pensar que lo encontraras a el aquí?-pregunto curioso-de sobra sabes que yo también le rindo cuentas y que estoy hasta el cuello de deudas.

-lo se pero…quiero que tu se lo des-respondió bajo.

-aun sigo sin comprender-la presiono ansiosos por saber sus motivos.

-no quiero regresar nunca a ese lugar-desvió la vista.

-eso es comprensible-dijo Jasón torciendo el gesto.

-lo harás o no?-pregunto Sakuno mirándolo fijamente.

-creo que…es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti-respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-bien encontraras en dinero en tu caja fuerte-dicho esto se dio la vuelta y echo a andar hacia la salida.

-espera como es que has llegado hasta ahí?-inquirió estupefacto.

Sakuno se detuvo y sonrió maliciosamente-no creas que este nido de ratas es una fortaleza impenetrable.

-aun conservas tus habilidades no es así?-Sakuno regreso sobre sus pasos y se planto enfrente de Jasón fulminándolo con la mirada. Jasón se encogió temeroso a lo que pudiera hacerle esa mujer ahora que el estaba indefenso.

-nunca se olvidan las viejas mañas-dijo refrenando su ira. Jasón se estremeció había entendido el doble significado de las palabras de Sakuno.

Esta se dio la vuelta y casi corrió hasta las escaleras. Bajo los escalones de dos en dos , el hombre que anteriormente le había abierto la puerta esperaba con la puerta abierta para que ella saliera pero un giro que provenía de la parte de arriba la detuvo.

-Sakuno¡¡¡-grito Jasón bajando torpemente por las escaleras-espera, no te vallas aun-dijo llegando hasta donde ella estaba.

-que quieres tengo prisa-le apremió mirándolo impaciente.

-te quería …dar…algo que …he tenido por…mucho tiempo-dijo entrecortadamente por la falta de oxígeno que le había causado la carrera.

-que es?-pregunto con desconfianza.

-esto-Jasón extrajo de su bolsillo una fina cadena de oro de la que colgaba dos iniciales la R entrelazada con la S .

-de-don-donde la encontraste…pensé que la había perdido?-pregunto tomando la cadena con dedos trémulos.

-en el mismo lugar donde esto-uno de los orangutanes de Jasón apareció con una caja muy conocida para Sakuno entre las manos. Sakuno se tapo la boca en un intento de ahogar un grito nunca pensó en recuperar tan valiosas pertenencias.

Tomo la caja blanca decorada con encajes de punto que ella misma había hecho miro a Jasón y le vino a la cabeza una pregunta-tu fuiste el que…

-no , claro que no-la corto Jasón ofendido-moví mis contactos sabía que algún día vendrías por estos rumbos y estaba esperando devolvértela-Sakuno lo miro con desconfianza pero en sus ojos verdes no reconoció atisbo de mentira-se lo mucho que el significo para ti…

Los hermosos ojos granate de Sakuno estaban empañados por las lagrimas le dolía aun recordar…todo lo ocurrido era algo que la perseguiría hasta el día de su muerte. Hizo un esfuerzo por contener las lagrimas no quería soltarse a llorar amargamente al menos no en ese lugar ni en ese momento, tenía algo mas que hacer antes de poderse entregar a su dolor.

Metió el collar con cuidado dentro de la caja y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse pero una vez mas la voz de Jasón la detuvo:

-una cosa más antes de que desaparezcas y no te vuelva a ver-dijo acercándose a ella

Sakuno se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta esperando a los que Jasón tuviera que decir.

-yo…lo siento mucho-el hombre que había llevado la caja abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y a pesar de la sorpresa que a Sakuno le causaba escuchar esas palabras se mantuvo indiferente y solo asintió levemente para después internarse en la oscuridad de la noche.

Su encuentro con Jasón había resultado mas incomodo y triste de lo que Sakuno había previsto, sabía que había sido mala idea el pedirle ese favor y se había olvidado de advertirle que no tocase ni un centavo del dinero pero ya era demasiado tarde jamás regresaría a ese lugar.

Camino sin sentido por las calles tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos sin éxito.

Suspiro y se sentó en una banca, se reclino sobre el asiento y contemplo la luna mientras sus recuerdos tomaban fuerza y se hacían presentes en su mente, se rindió y dejo que sus recuerdos fluyeran libremente, casi podría jurar que había sido ayer cuando lo conoció a el…


End file.
